


The Beginning of The End (of prank wars)

by ali_kitkat



Series: The Bat's and Bug's Prank War [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_kitkat/pseuds/ali_kitkat
Summary: The beginning of the prank war and how the boys pranked Mari. Spiders ensue.





	The Beginning of The End (of prank wars)

Marinette was going insane. There were spiders everywhere, not real ones fortunately. Dozens of fake spiders have plagued her for weeks. Every time a spider has been tossed in her general direction, she turned to see where it came from, but it was fruitless. Nobody was there and she was mildly perturbed. The worst of the situation was when she pulled back the blankets on her bed and there was a small army of fake spiders underneath them. Her reaction to that was less than tame, she screamed bloody murder and alarmed her parents. They were very concerned to say the least, Marinette never screamed in terror. She wasn’t easily scared but arachnids always proved to be a point of folly for the young girl. When they saw the small army of fake spiders, they did their best not to laugh at their daughter. It was a fright for them as they don’t know who put them in her bed, but Marinette rarely got scared, so when someone managed it was considerably hard to keep their composure.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dick didn’t know what to expect when he saw Jason and Tim arguing in the hallway, but he knew it couldn’t be good. He was right, it wasn’t, they wanted to prank Marinette. Initially he told them it was a bad idea and that going through with it was bound to get them maimed by Damian or Mari. That was until they saw her startle at a spider no bigger than a half dollar and he was immediately on board with the idea. They knew better than to involve Damian in the prank, he’d kill them if he found out his angel was on the receiving end of the pranks. Fake spiders were easy to buy, and Bruce was easy to fool, occasionally. Bruce questioned why there were so many bags showing up at the manor. They deflected asking why he wasn’t buying fake spiders the only response was a sigh of exasperation at their antics. Damian was wary of them but that wasn’t anything new, they played dumb whenever he was around, and it wasn’t as often as expected.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Damian knew his brothers were up to something, just what he was unsure of. He hoped whatever it was didn’t include him or his angel. It was the end of the week when they decided to skype for the night, she looked weary and a little on edge.  
  
“Angel? Are you okay?” Damian inquired, worry laced his voice. He was ready to go to Paris to fight whoever caused his angel pain.  
  
“Hey Dami, ‘m fine. Just a little worn out.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Someone has been leaving fake spiders everywhere and I mean _everywhere_. I’m just on edge. I’m not scared of them, but spiders are just a little unnerving to me. They have an excessive amount of legs and a distinct lack of respect for personal space.” She voiced; her head was laying on her desk. She let out a muffled half-hearted laugh. Damian was livid, he was also interrupted by his brothers making their way into his room.__  
  
“Do we hear Pixie Pop?”  
  
_Todd.___  
  
“The demon tamer has spoken.”  
  
_Drake.___  
  
“The Sunbeam graces us with her light.”  
  
_Finally, Grayson.___  
  
“What do you all want?” Damian hissed; his jaw clenched not separating while he spoke. His glare was ineffective against his brothers as they were all focused on the screen and Marinette. Their expressions were all similar, which made Damian cautious they rarely got along this well and they only teamed up for pranks and getting the one of the others into bed after long hours. His eyes widened as he realized they were the sole perpetrators of the week of hell his angel just described.  
  
“Damian? You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.” He heard from the screen, turning he saw Mari’s face scrunched up in worry and mild amusement. She wouldn’t be amused for much longer when she figured out that his brothers made her week harder than usual.  
  
“I’m fine angel, nothing to worry about here.” He responded in a semi-forced casual tone, hoping to ease her worry and the suspicion that was starting to gather in her eyes.  
She glanced behind Damian to see his brothers all fighting back grins before glaring at each of them.  
  
“You pranked me. Don’t bother denying it, I can see it on your faces. Your grins give too much away for it to be a coincidence now.” Marinette spoke flatly. She was angry and tired. “I will get my revenge on all of you.”  
  
“Sounds fake but okay, Pixie Pop.” Jason nonchalantly spoke.  
  
Tim muttered. “What makes you so dangerous?”  
  
“You’re five foot nothing Mari, you don’t scare me.” Dick teased.  
  
Damian pleaded. “Angel, I had nothing to do with the pranks. You have to believe me.”  
  
“Wait and see boys. I know you had nothing to do with the pranks love, but you said so you suspected they were up to something and you didn’t warm me in advance and so it’s war boys.” Marinette voiced, all sweet and saccharine fooling all of them except Damian. She cut the call off and started her planning.


End file.
